Dottie McStuffins
Dottie "Doc" McStuffins is the adorable kind, sweet, and very beautiful 6-year-old girl in Doc McStuffins. She also appears in The Doc Files. Her job is to take care of sick and injured toys with the help of her assistants and her mom. Background Personality Doc shares a fine respect for the toys she owns, for she even fixes toys that are broken. She cares for each and every toy she has and even her brother's or her friend's toys. Even if a toy appears to be scared, she is always caring and friendly. Her determination for fixing toys is limitless, for she will not stop until she reaches a diagnosis. Then she continues to fix the toy any way she can. Doc proves to be a good teacher to Lambie, Stuffy, and Chilly, shaping them into good doctors. Outside of the clinic, she is always a loving daughter to her parents and cares for her family, including her brother. She cares for, not only the toys, but also for friends outside of the house. With the help of her first-aid kit, she can help any toy and anybody. Her determination to help toys and people can travel far from the clinic. Physical Appearance Doc wears a glittery purple headband with a flower (consisting of 5 pink petals around its white center on it), a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, pockets on each side, and a timberwolf button on its left side. She also wears a lavender fleece shirt with purple stripes, a pink fleece skirt with pointy cuts, lavender knee pants with pink and rose polka dots on them, a pair of purple ankle-length socks, a pair of sparkly pink sneakers with white trimmings, and her magic stethoscope (consisting of both pink ear tips and chest plate, both lavender ear tube and tubing, a rose chest piece, and a white diaphragm with its insignia consisting of a sienna Band-Aid with a red heart on its center diagonally to the left on a purple outline circle) that causes her toy buddies to come to life when her family and human friends aren't with her. When treating pets, she normally wears underneath her doctor's coat a green shirt with pink paw prints. In Season 4, she wears a toysponder, a magical bracelet resembling a bandage. Doc wears a large sunshade hat in "The Right Stuff" and "Blame It on the Rain", a pink polka-dotted dolphin swimsuit whenever she goes swimming or gets near water, a cowboy costume in "Boo-Hoo to You", a circus ringmaster costume in "Hallie Halloween", long sleeve purple PJs with a rose heart in the middle whenever she goes to bed and a blue fishing hat in "Out in the Wild". Doc wears a pink jacket, purple mittens, purple boots, a red scarf and blue earmuffs whenever she goes to play out in the snow. She wore a blue scarf in "Chilly Gets Chilly" and "Through the Reading Glasses". And whenever Doc rides a bike (or plays hockey) she wears a purple helmet with a pink flower on it. When Doc was a toddler she wore a knight Halloween costume. When Doc traveled back to the 1800's along with her toys in "Let the Nightingale Sing", she was given a dress with a light green striped top and a dark green bottom. The middle on the top is white with two buttons. On St. Patrick's Day during "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" Doc wore a whole different attire. She wore a green headband with a orange flower, that had a yellow center. She had on a white shirt, with a green bow, and a green skirt. She also wore a green jacket and green shoes. When giving an operation to a patient in her backyard clinic, Doc wore a pink scrub top with purple-tipped sleeves and bandages on it. Her scrub pants were all pink. She wore a light pink scrub cap and a light pink mask. Her shoes were purple. In the toy hospital, she wears a purple scrub top with bandages on it, purple scrub bottoms, a pink mask with purple hearts on it and a light bluish scrub cap. When going out on a rescue mission in McStuffinsville, Doc wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. Songs Sung by Doc Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Humans Category:McStuffins Family Category:Singers Category:Sisters Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all